Animae Gemina
by roseredsdesire
Summary: When new Professor McCurdy of Mystical Cognition, assigns Luna and Ginny a project on dreams, both girls remember forgotten memories. Will Luna's curiosity for twin souls, a mysterious book and a cat help her find true love. Who has Ginny's heart?
1. Chapter 1: Unspoken Dreams

**Hi everyone, who's got Pottermore fever? I was up all night, trolling the web page until I got through at 4:30. I am still kinda in awe that I actually made that happen. It kinda seemed like a shot in the dark. Anyway first let me say, good luck to everyone staying up tonight! I hope to see you all in Pottermore soon, the Nargles got my letter and though I can log in. I got the Congraduations message. I can't go in yet, like some others right now. I am hopping the Nargles stop stealing my stuff soon. LOL. Anyway I hope this story, might entertain my tumblr Luna fans lol. As well as others who have already read my work. Please read and review this, its possibly the best fan fic i've written. I think its going to answer a few little questions and hopefully do justice to the world of JK. As always these characters belong to her. As perfect as her writing is I'd change just two things. Make Luna interested in girls and show up in the epilogue. So now, without further ado, the wonderful adventures of two girls in love...I mean...the story of Luna and Ginny =)**

_**Chapter 1 Unspoken Dreams**_

Luna found her thoughts once more spinning with secrets, as she looked upon the darkening forest. As Ravenclaw tower reflected golden, once more against the setting sun. Slowly, Luna turned a silvery strand of hair absentmindedly. Smiling dreamily, she thought of the today's assignment, a task of reliving dreams.

It had been set by Professor McCurdy, in the class Mystical Cognition a study of Legilimency and Occulmency. This new class was the new Headmistress McGonagall's orders. Arranged to train new witches and wizards on the importance of maintaining an understanding of the mind. After Voldemort's defeat, she never again wanted people to take for granted the skills that could be misused with either art.

So Luna found her new assignment a study of dreams. Something that even awake she found a lot of time for. Dreams Professor McCurdy said, could be the gateways to the soul. You never knew what wonders you'd behold, if you looked deeply.

Luna pensively, walked from her window unable to wait longer to see what hidden desires awaited her. She blushed, she knew what she'd probably dream. Still it was an assignment, waving her wand and tapping her pillow she breathed "respice res somnium"

A pink wisp with silvery stars shimmered at the tip and fell like water onto the pillows. Luna climbed into bed, clasping her hands...she felt herself float away, and when she landed. She, herself, was looking on a younger version of herself.

"_Tell me the story again" young Luna's bright protuberant eyes begged. As she snuggled among stuffed animals far an away bigger than her. Her clear, blue azure eyes full of puppy dog longing. Her cute smile, and eyes peaking out from behind silver golden curls. _

_Xenophilius, couldn't hide the smile even behind the Quibbler. Raising an eyebrow to his tiny daughter he laughed. Lowering the magazine "and what story would that be little one?"_

_Luna frowned "you know the one daddy!"_

"_Ah yes the one of the Crumple Horned Snorkack and how he received a good bite to the backside by a Nargle."_

"_No..." Luna giggled "that's not it."_

"_Oh, the story of the Deathly" _

"_No No..." Luna interrupted _

_Xenophilius's eyes filled with amusement he knew the story his clever daughter wanted. _

_Placing the magazine back on his lap a serious smile played across Luna's fair lips. _

"_The story of the twin souls?" _

_Luna began to clap her hands delighted. _

_Slowly Xenophilius, took his wand from his robs and shot a bolt of shimmering light. The ceiling was suddenly a light with stars, twinkling millions of miles away. One could hear the sounds of the sea and feel the wind dancing along the shoals. Luna looked up expectantly not being able to hide her delight. _

"_Once many years ago" Xenophilius began "the great wizard and star Ramandu, had a beautiful daughter, with shimmering silver hair." Here Xenophilius stopped to touch his own daughters golden and shimmering curls. _

"_She was a wonder and beloved by her father. A star by birth, she lived with her father on a deserted island. For Ramandu, old and wise no longer could tread the great dance. He was a star wizard at rest with only his daughter, together they lived happily. There was no time on the island, except in the mornings sun. When birds from the valley of the sun would bring a fire berry. You see with each berry my darling, he grew younger."_

_The stars, on the ceiling began to move to dance and spin. Luna watched spellbound to the story she'd heard so very many times. _

"_One day, a young prince and his friends; some from the muggle world arrived on the island. Surprised and touched by its beauty, they decided to take their rest. When before them stood Ramadu's daughter. No sooner had she spoken then the prince had fallen in love with her; and she with him. Ramandu, gave his daughter willingly to the prince and she became queen over his lands."_

_Luna covered her face knowing what her father would say next. "they lived happily, in his lands with their son. Until an an evil sorceress, killed the new queen. Devastated, the prince turned king refused to marry again. They say he grew old, and sad. Never once did he give up upon seeing his beloved queen again. _

_Ramandu's heart broken for his daughter and her earthly family. He took his daughter back into the heavens making her a star dancer. She wept for her beloved and he told her. Don't cry my beautiful daughter, for someday all dreams too must pass into the west. Your wishes will be answered, in time. So as the king's life on earth ended Ramadan touched with his son's loyalty and his beautiful daughter's faith never ending. Brought the two lovers, together forever as one soul."_

_Luna looked up through her shinning tears, to her father. Who had stood and made to tuck her in. Placing a kiss upon her forehead. Luna murmured "but thats not the end"_

"_No my darling, it's never the end because of Ramandu's daughter and her lover, we are taught that we are each are each given a chance to find our twin soul. Another complete half that when we find we'll become a whole."_

_Luna smiled into the darkness watching the stars dance on her ceiling, falling asleep with new hopes in her heart. _

The scene dissolved around Luna and when everything stood still again. She was outside and saw herself as a child playing. Suddenly she saw her father call and she dashed to his side.

"_Luna-love" Xenophilius called "come here and meet our new neighbors."_

Luna blushed wondering how she'd forgotten this simple little memory. Young Luna stood holding her father's hand smiling dreamily, at the red haired girl.

"_This is Ginny, she lives on the other side of the hill down by the marshes." _

_Luna giggled and held out a hand to touch Ginny's red wind blown hair. _

"_Do you want to go look for fresh water blimbies?" she chirped_

_Ginny smiled "ok" her eyes sincerely curious and delighted. _

_Luna took Ginny's hand, and both little girls blushed. As fast as the moment came it was gone and they were running away down the hill toward the river. _

Luna wanted to call out to Ginny, wanted to hold this memory before it slipped away. She felt the heat on her cheeks, and wished she could have just done what she'd wanted so badly that day.

Breathing slowing she took off after herself and young Ginny. At the river she saw herself and Ginny playing in the shallows. She was laughing and Ginny was splashing her. Suddenly she saw herself slip and Ginny grabbed for her hand.

"_Careful Luna" Ginny giggled as she pulled Luna upright. _

Luna, bit her lip as she saw, that Ginny had pulled too hard and both girls had ended up in the shallow water. Young Luna on top Ginny, her hands on either side of the girl. There faces had been so close, Luna remembered she'd had the strangest feeling in her stomach. It had felt like Wrackspurts dancing inside. She'd wanted to kiss Ginny, like her mommy did with her daddy. She'd quelled that feeling.

"_How strange to be so wet, when its so hot" young Luna mused climbing up and pulling Ginny with her. _

_Ginny just chuckled._

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley, pushed her red hair away from her eyes. Looking over to a sleeping Hermione, she rolled her eyes. She'd fallen asleep on her books again. Wondering if she shouldn't wake her she decided no, she'd just stay up all night then reading.<p>

Looking down onto her check list, she discovered the last thing she had to do was go to sleep, what a wonderful assignment professor McCurdy had created. A study of memories and dreams, in the morning she'd just have to just jot down what she could remember and explain what she believed these dreams or memories stemmed from. She so hoped she didn't have a nightmare, she'd been holding off dreaming as long as possible. In case that was the ending result.

Of course in a perfect world, she'd dream about Harry. Oh how she missed him, he hadn't come back he and Ron had decided to go on a tour of the world. Leaving her here with Hermione who still felt there was something to learn within these walls.

Well at least she had her to confide in and Luna too. Together both girls had gotten very close during the adventures in Dumbledore's Army. Thankfully Luna also had returned to Hogwarts and Ginny spent all her free time with either of the two girls. Hermione was rather predictable and always wondering out loud what Ron was up to. If she had better send him something for his trip. Luna, on the other hand, was a mystery something that Ginny sorely missed.

Not many people knew that in fact she and Luna had been friends as children. She'd somewhat lost track of her when father had taken her on a long trip after her mother passed. She hadn't seen her again until Hogwarts. She was pretty sure no one knew that back then their friendship was very close indeed. She'd sleep at Luna's in her bed and they'd cuddle together. Something she'd only dream of doing now with Harry. Still her breath hitched at the thoughts. Was this what professor had wanted, for her class to dig up old memories.

"What could this possibly do to help us in the wizarding world?"She wondered out load , then laughed. _You sound like Hermione. _

Tapping her wand on the pillow she said the magic words, she'd written on her scroll. Then she turned down the covers, lay down and felt the familiar calming feel of magic wash over her.

Ginny wasn't sure what she expected to see but it wasn't what formed in front of her.

She saw two little girls, a younger version of herself and Luna laying on a blanket in a field of daises. Ginny felt her heart wrench remembering how she'd barred this memory. She saw tears in her younger selves eyes.

"_Do you have to go Luna?"_

_Young Luna took Ginny's hand and kissed it. "Daddy says I've gotta go away with him for a while."_

"_But how will I live without you?" Ginny cried._

"_Don't please, I can't stand to see my Ginny cry." Luna was crying by this time. Her big eyes filling with tears. "I lost mommy I don't wanna lose my Ginny please don't forget me?"_

"_How could I ever?" _

"_I promise I'll come home someday."_

"_I'll miss you every single day!"_

"_I'll be more excited to see you than finding the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."_

"_Oh Luna" young Ginny couldn't help laughing. _

As young Luna touched her young self's face, with awe Ginny felt again the soft touch.

"_I'll never forget you Ginny."_

Ginny, covered her face, "no more I don't wanna see anymore!"

With a start she woke, sweat beading on her forehead. Confusion muddling her thoughts she was left with just one thought _what the heck?_

* * *

><p>"Luna, wake up" frowning she found it had been nothing but a lovely dream. Well not exactly wonderful, those memories where for a reason something Luna didn't let herself recall. Opening her eyes she saw Maddie, a second year beaming at her.<p>

"Come on Luna, it's time for breakfast."

Luna stretched, sitting up and giving Maddie a small little smile, she jumped from her bed. Getting dressed quickly she skipped down to breakfast.

It was hard to believe only a year before, Voldemort had stood in this very same hall. Now the bright colors of the houses hung and the promise of tomorrow echoed.

Unlike Harry and Ron, she, Luna, had returned to school, to finish her education at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ginny. "Ginny" her eyes searched the crowed hall and spotted her over at the Gryffindor table.

Life at Hogwarts had returned to as normal as it could, the only thing that had changed was, they had a headmistress. As well as statue of Dobby, near the kitchens standing to remind all the great services he had done for the boy who lived.

Pilling food upon her plate Luna drifted away on day dreams. Life was so troublesome sometimes.

The previous night's dreams for one occupied her her feelings for Ginny where still there, though she'd tried to hide them. Well in Luna's heart she was more than a best friend. Though she'd never ever push, her feelings. Ginny belonged to her other best friend Harry Potter.

Still her mind wouldn't be silenced, and she slipped away.

* * *

><p>Ginny herself lost in thought zoning out from Hermione's lecture about Ancient Ruins. Found herself looking up and across the tables to the Ravenclaw, who sat alone. Her eyes far away Luna, twirled her hair and sat perfectly still. A spoon half way to her mouth.<p>

Ginny giggled, Luna was so funny and adorable. _Huh? Adorable? _Suddenly the night's dream came washing back over her filling her with fear. This couldn't be happening, she'd once wondered if she'd liked Luna more than a friend. This just couldn't be though she'd grown out of it. She was with Harry now.

_I can't think about this _her mind admonished. _You've got it all, don't throw it away on a feeling you haven't had in years. Liking girls is wrong. You're too old you're probably going to marry Harry after graduation._

Still she couldn't stop staring at Luna, thinking how gallantly she'd fought at the battle of Hogwarts. A fire, a courageous spirit that earned her respect and a fierce beauty that made Ginny proud.

Looking down at her half eaten pancake, Ginny frowned she had to figure all this out.

_**Lorem ipsum dolor**_

_**Read and please review **_


	2. Chapter 2: Discovered Secrets

**Hi my darlings, it's raining outside, and since I've gotten one review, I've decided to update, again though I've gotten up to chapter 5 written already. I'll probably write chapter 6 tonight or tomorrow. I hope everyone who tired was lucky enough to get into Pottermore. Even though no one has asked I felt it was necessary to make it clear that this story takes place and will likely span the girls 7th year. This is a cute chapter because we learn more about Ginny and Hermione takes a bigger role within the fic. Also Luna finds a special book. This sets the stage for the entire rest of the story. As always, Ginny and Luna don't belong to me, but I hope that I'll write then worthy of JK. Thank you to my beta Kitty and to the rest all the best, and enjoy!**

**_Chapter 2: Discovering Secrets_**

Luna wasn't surprised by the lesson given to her in Transfiguration the following day. Though she hadn't gotten to write her dream. As of late still haunting her waking moments. She was quite delighted to lose herself among the books in the library.

With her index finger, she ran her hand along the spines of the books, lost among her own thoughts. Pensively, she hadn't even noticed, what book she'd taken from the shelf. As if she'd imagined the book into reality. Suddenly looking down she felt its weight, and saw its dusty cover.

Thoughtfully she blew the dust from its cover with resolute curiosity. Though not expecting anything special, her eyes met surprise. Where once before she'd seen nothing but a dusty old book now she saw a sparkling glowing book. Embossed across the front in sparkling letters the words "Secret of the Animagus."

Perhaps, this was some sort of sign looking around she couldn't see any friendly Blibbering Humdinger's who had gifted her with such a treasure. There was none. Biting her lip thoughtfully, she gathered the book and her others into her rucksack. Then without a second glance, left the stacks for the darkening halls.

* * *

><p>Three floors above, Ginny paced, back and forth; from the fireplace to the big chair in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't get Luna off her mind and it drove her crazy. She felt so strange and full of a secret dread. She couldn't seem to entertain the thought of sitting down next to her other best friend Hermione. She didn't want to work on her Mystical Cognition assignment.<p>

"Bloody hell" she moaned under her breath.

All too soon, she'd have to remember those dreams. Ones she'd buried long ago, feeling they'd do her no good. Luna was her friend, and Harry. She felt sudden anguish, _Harry is your boyfriend. _

Hermione looked up from her Ancient Ruin's homework. She'd been intently busy, looking up formulas, until she'd heard Ginny. She'd soar quietly under her breath. Now she gave her full attention enough to witness her companion. Who now had actually begun to make a rut in the lush carpeting.

"Uhm...Gin?"

Ginny continued her pacing without even noticing Hermione.

Hermione tried again, a bit more loudly. Perhaps she hadn't been heard. " Ginny!"

Still her voice was unacknowledged, so on her next pass Hermione grabbed her wrist.

Unable to move, Ginny looked down and saw Hermione's hand holding her. Frowning she looked uncertainly into her friend's eyes. Within them she saw worry and confusion.

"Ginny" Hermione said gently "what's wrong, is it something to do with homework? I can help, I mean I can't do it for you...but you know." She trailed off blushing crimson, remembering she'd sometimes done Ron's work.

Ginny forced herself to smile, for Hermione's sake. "Oh no it's nothing I am just uh...I've just...I am...I don't know, I guess I am just overwhelmed?" She tried, looking a little worriedly at Hermione. She knew, she wasn't buying it, since she'd still not let go of her wrist.

Then confused and nervous she felt fear pulsing inside. She couldn't be here, and tried to pull away. Hermione noticed like a shadow panic overtake her eyes and pulled Ginny down into her chair, and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

Hermione also noticed, she wouldn't look her directly in the eyes. She slowly let go of Ginny's wrist, giving her a little more freedom to rub her eyes. She could see the tears, in the shimmering eyes of her friend. Sure enough Ginny brushed a tear away and looked away.

Hermione felt sympathy overtake her curiosity, "You wanna tell me what's really bothering you? If you don't want to you..."

Ginny nodded, she desperately wanted to tell Hermione everything.

"I am here Gin" Hermione said soothingly "Tell me what's on you're mind? Is this about a certain boy we love?

Ginny again felt the panic, but managed to shake head. Biting her lip, she tasted tin, and unable to hide her shame covered her face with her hands. Too many feelings were bubbling up if she didn't leave. If she couldn't stop the tears that would burn her cheeks and break her heart.

Hermione, felt so helpless seeing the turmoil her friend was suffering from.

Slowly ever so slowly Ginny forced herself to look up_; this is Hermione, my best friend, I can tell her. She's not going to judge me. _

Looking into her friend's eyes, she stuttered "It's about Luna."

* * *

><p>Laying on her bed in Ravenclaw tower, Luna drank in the light of the little magic book. Below the words, though not visible before, where blazing and shimmering now of an animal made of stars. Glowing and twinkling as if a nights sky.<p>

Still unsure why she'd come by this little book. She'd skipped dinner, to sit here alone and think. She'd read a few chapters, it explained in detail, how one could turn one's self into an animal.

She knew what an Animagus was so this came as no surprise. Still Luna took nothing as accident. Everything came as a direct reminder of a higher level of consciousness. This gave her pause, did this have anything to do with the memory that had resurfaced last night? _About twin souls? _

Probably not, an oddity she'd often wondered about. A twin soul, she remembered was what she'd learned meant a soul split into two. Very rare, though it did happen. Often resulting in any combination of couples even same sex couples, she blushed and felt her heart race.

She turned the page, the words themselves seemed to glow.

"_Often an Animagus will allow the witch or wizard to take on their inner spirit, their true essence. Curious cases have shown that in the form of one's true self, one might find their ideal companion. A strange phenomenon, unburdened by the constraints of society. Therefore a witch or wizard may find a surprising love relationship. This might be a silly way of testing for a soul mate."_

Luna read, softly.

A twin soul was special, as a ball of light energy Luna knew. The words in the book made her imagination run away with her. She'd read it, the soul was severed somewhere in the reincarnation process. It really was a complete soul, when the other person found themselves in theory. Sometimes one person would have many soul mates, or could have throughout past lives. One would have only one true twin.

Now Luna found herself musing how different an Animagus was from the essence of magic that came from her wand in her Patronus? She had found it cute, that her Patronus had turned out to be a bunny. Ginny's had been a horse...

Luna, felt a lump in her throat growing, as strong as she always appeared. She knew she often cried herself to sleep. She balled her fists and took a deep breath. She wanted to go find Ginny share this magic book with her. She didn't dare, she didn't know why. She just felt Ginny could see her memories.

* * *

><p>"What about Luna?" Hermione whispered.<p>

Ginny bit her lip so hard, droplets of blood left her lips wet. She couldn't stop blushing with embarrassment.

"Uh...it's about this dream I had last night."

"Yes?" Hermione asked questionably.

"Our class had to study our dreams last night for Professor McCurdy." Ginny whimpered. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"And?"

"Oh uh?"

"Well what happened?"

"I dreamed of Luna!"

"Well yeah I figured but..."

"I knew her as a child..."

Hermione, frowned here was something she hadn't expected. As far as she'd known the two girls had met at Hogwarts their third year. She'd never bothered to wonder, but it was possible they did live very close. While Hermione entered thoughts, Ginny barreled on.

"We were close before her mother died, and her dad took her away. I didn't see her again till Hogwarts. They travelled the world, and we lost touch for six years. I didn't know how to be comfortable with her again when I saw her here at Hogwarts"

Hermione looked confused and she voiced her questions "Uh why Gin?"

Ginny kept blushing. She didn't know if she could do this, the door was looking very inviting. Judging the distance and the distance Hermione's wand lay from her hand. She decided it wouldn't work.

Sighing heavily "Mione, have you ever had a crush on a girl?"

What Hermione had expected to hear it hadn't been this and she turned scarlet herself. "N-n-na-no" she sputtered "I've never, I mean it's ok I've just...no."

Ginny covered her face, "I have" she whispered.

"Luna?"

"Yes."

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione said pulling the younger girl into her arms. "Don't ever be afraid, I am never going to judge you. I just assumed you were I don't know straight. I mean you're dating Harry."

Here Ginny's tears spilled over and she started to really cry.

"In my dream I remembered Luna leaving and I was begging her not to go."

Hermione nodded, as she held Ginny. "She said she wouldn't forget me. She promised, but I lost her. She'd write to me and I wouldn't write, I felt it was dirty or wrong. I felt so torn and I didn't think I could really like her that way. It must have all been pretend. So I lost her. Now I am with Harry and I love him, but this dream just makes me think. Those feelings aren't gone. I can't like a girl Mione I can't. It's wrong. I am too old. I can't love Luna, we finally are best friends again. It's awkward it feels weird to want her."

* * *

><p>Luna was resolute, as she wrote down her dreams from the night before. She put as much detail as she could, knowing only her professor would actually see it. Even so her own heart was racing the entire time. So when the task was done, it was with relief that she turned to her new book.<p>

She couldn't help remembering that Ginny and she had once talked in excited voices. About just this, under the willow tree in Ginny's backyard. The creek had babbled, pleasantly back in those simple times. Her own mother was still alive, and had left her to play while she'd gone shopping.

Ginny had talked animatedly about their future together. When they'd go to Hogwarts. It had been Ginny's wild idea, to attempt to become an Animagus, while there. They'd pretend to be in animal shape tearing around the fields and yelling. Ginny was always the ring leader, and Luna had gone along happily she remembered.

As Luna, turned another page of the glowing book a tear drop fell on the book. Those were wonderful magical days, without fear and doubt. When Luna had found her imagination had been what Ginny had loved so. Now, her beliefs, defined imagined unreality where the thing that alienated her from her peers. Somewhere along the way, Luna had found solace, in not what she could see but what she could feel with her heart. She didn't even know how to approach Ginny when she'd gotten her letter to Hogwarts.

Ginny hadn't written after awhile and Luna knew a part of her had given up.

Now here she was with this book. It had to mean something right? It couldn't be an accident. After all couldn't it serve multiple purposes, as her assignment had been research related in the field of Transfiguration. Something she could use in a future career. Luna knew she wanted to be a naturalist, and continue her father's work with rare creatures. If she could turn herself into an animal wouldn't it be that much easier to study?

Her heart sunk,_ Ginny I wish she could see me._

* * *

><p>Unknown to Luna, Ginny lay awake thinking of her too. After she'd explained to Hermione how she felt, in between sobs. She'd retired to her bed, uncomfortable and sad. She felt bitter and depressed, as well as very angry.<p>

Hermione had left her be and gone up to the Owlry, in search of an owl so she could write to Ron. She wondered as she scribbled a simple 'I miss you' message. Whether Ron had any idea how Ginny felt. She wondered if Ginny and Luna together as children had rung any bells to anyone within the Weasley house. She knew she wouldn't be the one to break any news. Careful to thank the owl, she sent him away with her letter.

Looking out into the murky dark, she wondered if there was anything she could do. She'd never had a friend who'd liked a girl and was herself a girl. She wasn't disagreeable to it, regardless how flustered she'd come off. In fact, in reality, she was actually kind of proud of Ginny. Yet she was also really saddened for Harry, he loved Ginny so much. She knew he had plans to ask her to marry him very soon. Feeling he didn't want to waste anymore time without her.

As she descended the stairs, her thoughts turned to Luna. She wondered if Luna liked Ginny. She was suddenly filled with curiosity and a need for heightened excitement, decided she just had to find out.

Head girl duties forgotten without a care about how many rules she might have to break. Hermione dashed off along the corridor filled with renewed delight.

_**Lorem ipsum dolor**_

_**Read and please review**_

_**The more readers that favorite or review the faster I'll post. As a writer its nice to know someone is enjoying your work lol. But even without I'll still update =) **_


	3. Chapter 3: Starry Starry Night

**A big shout out to Quit_The_Small_Talk, darknessintolight11, AwakenTheSoul and jayglosai18! Oh my gosh I am so delighted and thankful for the reviews for Animae Gemina. Now that I know everyone is reading my story I'll treat you all with faster uploads. I'll post another Thursday. I've just gotta say I loved writing this chapter its one of my definite favorites, since their's a moment between Luna and Ginny. It's also a chapter, taking place Christmas Eve, so I wrote it listing to holiday music. Again Luna, Ginny and the rest don't belong to me but I am so honored to be writing within this fandom. Thank you to Kitty for correcting my story again. Also to everyone who has read and will read this story, as well as those waiting to get into Pottermore. Now without delay chapter three.**

_**Chapter 3 Starry Starry Night**_

Christmas was fast approaching, somehow term was flying too quickly for Ginny. Outside the snow drifts, lay in quiet beauty marking the beginning of another winter. Students hurried, in feverish determination to and from the library. A whisper of exams all that could be heard within the murmurs of Ginny's peers.

Hermione herself, Ginny noted, was obsessed as usual, somehow she hadn't changed in that way. She was again camping out in the library, hiding among the stakes. As head girl she had quite a few duties and it was all she could do to escape.

Luna, often followed Hermione and Ginny to the library. She annoyed Hermione especially with her stern warnings of nargles in the mistletoe.

"You don't seriously still believe that stuff do you?" Hermione said losing her temper with the younger girl one day.

"They're real I promise Mione" Luna chirped "Stop looking with your mind and start seeing with your heart."

Hermione blanched and looked over to Ginny. Hiding behind her book, Ginny was blushing crimson. Since the dreams had begun she still spent time with Luna. To not draw any attention. Anyway she wanted to be with Luna, so badly she couldn't bear being apart from her. When the holidays began she'd have to face reality.

She just found it increasingly hard to be brave and not cry. She knew she couldn't go on and on like this. Her heart was dying.

She'd dropped the book and looked to both her friends. "I saw a nargle once" looking back she felt utterly ashamed.

Luna on the other hand had jumped up and down and knocked over a chair. In her desperation to get Ginny into her arms. Shivers found their way from Ginny's neck where, Luna had breathed. To places she'd turned red thinking of now.

All to soon, Luna had let go and she'd been reminded that she'd have to face Harry at the Barrow and the dreams. Once uncorked hadn't stopped, every night for the last two months she'd been plagued by them.

Today, it was snowing and true to form Ginny was in the library, on this Sunday, the following day was the first day of exams. Finding herself again in the library a book in her lap and unable to concentrate. She'd done everything she could to avoid admitting her resolve was breaking.

There had to be an easier way.

* * *

><p>Luna, unlike Ginny found comfort in the fact that since she was a natural daydreamer. She delegated her time to think of her red headed beauty and still study. She'd lived in denial so long she could even be around her without pretending she was enjoying herself.<p>

Though in that regard Luna mused, as she played with her wand and watched the swirling snow. Hermione, seemed deftly more curious then before this term then any before. Almost out of character, her eyes boring into her head. While they were in class. Luna felt as though to Hermione she was some sort of mystery. She didn't want to confront her she found it so much more delightful to tease Hermione.

The three friends were never apart, yet Luna noticed everyone was miles away from the other. She was also sure that Ginny had taken more of an interest, as she watched her from behind a book.

Ginny forgot how Luna saw more than most people. Though she wasn't sure though she was excited to see Ginny watching. That this was at all what the red head wanted. Perhaps she was under a love potion.

Consequently she brought up the nargles in the mistletoe. Mystified by what Ginny had said she had jumped and hugged her. Had it been her imagination that Ginny had cling on not wanting to let go. Luna sighed.

On her own she had done all the research she'd needed to make the transition and become an Animagus. When term resumed at the end of January she knew she'd have it. She'd been practicing, and willing the change. She could feel her body vibrate when she meditated on her change. Only a really experienced witch could really do it. She knew because Harry had told her that his father and friends were able to do it. It had taken them considerably longer. Probably because they hadn't used this book. It really explained what one must do.

Pouring over its pages, Luna steadily progressed to the point she knew. Where one day she'd be able to totally change her shape. Then she'd see if she couldn't gain any new clarity from a different point in view.

In dreams she had already done it, she smiled. Turning her wand around in her hands again. Purple sparks shimmered at the tip, as often happened when Luna found herself thinking really hard. In her dreams she had changed into a white wolf with azure eyes. She was running through snow drifts, and Ginny was right at her side.

She knew she was there, but when she'd turn there was no one.

* * *

><p>"Luna" Ginny blushed looking down at her shoes. "You wouldn't want to come around for Christmas dinner with your dad?"<p>

Luna smiled and put her finger under Ginny's chin. So she was forced to look directly into her eyes.

"I'd love to Gin" Luna nodded and spoke in a dreamy voice. "I love Christmas don't you?"

Ginny couldn't believe she'd actually asked her secret love over for Christmas, she'd be faced with a perfect imagined world and her own real reality.

She almost wished she hadn't done it. She wanted to take it back but not that much. Instead she stretched out a hand to her best friend and squeezed her hand. The warmth was unmistakable, and she blushed. Luna held her gaze and just smiled, her protuberant grey reflected in her own; Ginny felt dazzled.

"So that's a yes?"

"Without question beautiful" Luna said shyly as she brushed a strand of hair away from Ginny's cheek.

Ginny found all the breath knocked from her. No one could make her feel this reckless, this happy, this excited. Now something had to happen. She couldn't live without these smiles, without these eyes.

"I'll see you at the Barrow?"

Luna waved and felt her own heart light. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her own cheeks were red and not from the cold.

Hermione, noticed the two girls and had kept her distance but she was smiling. Drawing up close then she called "Luna and Ginny."

Ginny turned and smiled generally happy "Hi Hermione, you must be happy the exams are over?"

"You've got no idea" Hermione laughed "I was sure my brain was going to go on strike."

Ginny looked over at Luna and noticed the other girl was still staring. Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "I was just asking Luna to come for Christmas."

Hermione groaned in mock annoyance "No nargles" but her smile betrayed her. "I want to be able to enjoy time with Ron and not worry anyone's going to interrupt us!"

Ginny just rolled her eyes and giggled. Luna smiled dreamily.

* * *

><p>When Luna got home she told her father they'd been invited for Christmas at the Weasley's. He was also delighted and proclaimed he'd go and find his best dressing robs.<p>

Luna had stood in front of the mirror and spun in circles, wishing with all her might that she'd have courage. She was painfully shy, though she never expressed it. She so wanted to make Ginny's Christmas wonderful. So she went to work preparing the best present she could. A snow glow enchanted to show Ginny her happiest memories.

Wrapping it in golden paper she painted friends like chains in silver. As she'd once done on her ceiling. Then she went in search of her dress once worn two years before to the Slughorn party. She enchanted it to sparkle like the night sky. Against her blond hair the contrast was strong and it satisfied Luna.

On Christmas Eve dressed as she was her father said "Why Luna you look like an angel."

Together in a sleigh drawn by birds enchanted to look like horses, the Lovegood's sped through the night. With only the moon and stars to light their way.

* * *

><p>Ginny had been apprehensive all week. Though present, she'd remained absent emotionally. Not missed on her brother, boyfriend and Hermione. Every time Harry had tried to get any time with his beautiful girlfriend. She simple wiggled out of his arms.<p>

Instead she trailed behind her mother, planning, decorating and acting so unlike Ginny, she had begun to worry everyone. Everyone except Mrs. Weasley who was delighted to have her daughter on board for the first time.

Cornered in the pantry Mrs. Weasley had praised Ginny and when she'd heard why. That soon she'd be a wife, and have children of her own and how great it was she was learning for that time. Even Ginny had tried to pretend to act more as herself.

She just couldn't concentrate her mind was spinning with thoughts of Luna. She'd even gotten another Pygmy Puff, this one she named Star, for her shimmery glowing fur. It was a special limited edition of sorts and had been bred to look almost like a night sky. This Pygmy Puff was for Luna, for Ginny was sure she'd love her. She knew how Luna would appreciate a companion.

So it was that Christmas Eve, she stood in front of the mirror. With special attention to how she looked before she went down to join her family.

Harry and Ron were talking by the fireplace. As she came through the door, Harry nearly choked. He'd never seen her so beautiful before. With the most beautiful smile, her long black dress swirled as she walked. Her red hair curly and falling across her shoulders. Around her neck she wore a golden heart, glowing in the light of the candles.

He knew without a doubt as he elbowed Ron, that he wanted to marry her. He was so in love with this courageous, beautiful angel. Hermione turned to look as well and caught her breath. The little girl was gone, and there before them all stood Ginny all grown.

Ginny didn't notice how Harry was looking at her because all to soon she'd seen the door fly open. Luna like a sprite danced in with a wash of silvery white.

"Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron Merry Christmas" she said "Oh Hermione, back away from the doorway can't you see there's mistletoe, remember it's probably infested with Nargles"

Hermione sighed but Ginny laughed with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Luna wondered away, from the singing and laughter tired and a little sad. She had watched Ginny wrapped in Harry's arms and Ron kissing Hermione under the mistletoe, even though she had warned them.<p>

Outside in the clear, cold night she watched the stars wondering about her transformation in the next few weeks. She'd told no one. Of course once she had done it she'd go to see McGongall and reregister.

"Luna" a worried voice found its way into her heart. Then she felt a hand in hers. Looking down she saw it was Ginny and she smiled. "Luna do you remember when we were kids, we promised we'd be friends forever."

Luna nodded and smiled sincerely happy to see Ginny. In a dreamy voice she said "Oh course Gin, I couldn't ever forget anything you've done or said to me."

"Do you think we'll still be friends when we're married and have children?" Ginny whispered.

Luna felt as though a knife had sliced her heart but bravely she said "Ginny I'll always be your friend."

"I think Harry is going to ask me to marry him."

"Oh"

"Yes"

" You must be very happy."

"I don't know." Ginny dropped Luna's hand and walked away.

Luna followed her into the grounds of the garden. Down to where the old weeping willow still stood barren now.

"I got you a gift" Ginny said clapping her hands to keep them warm.

"I got you one too."

"I've been waiting all week to see you."

"Me too"

"Luna I don't know what this means."

Luna frowned, but her heart leaped anyway.

"I've been remembering us as children a lot."

Still Luna didn't speak leaving it up to Ginny.

"I think...I think..."

Luna reached into her bag at her side. She'd been clutching it all night. She pulled the globe from within its depths. Ginny took it and opened it with excitement and fear.

When the paper had fallen away, she held a snow globe that shown with its own light. Looking into it she saw herself and she saw Luna and her heart clenched.

"It shows you, your happiest memory." Luna said dreamily.

Ginny couldn't believe it, though in her heart she knew it was true.

"My happiest memory is you."

Luna just smiled and held out her hand and Ginny took it.

"I don't know what any of this means. I feel like I am too old to find out."

Luna just laughed "You're never too old to follow your heart."

Ginny wondered wordlessly at Luna. As she stood in her dress of shimmering stars. She wanted so much to just run into her arms and to kiss her. She couldn't believe that thought had appeared. She couldn't believe she was falling in love.

When she'd turned back Luna she wasn't looking anymore. She was gazing up at the sky.

"Luna"

"Mhmmm'

"Have you ever like...ever...liked...uh...someone and been in love with someone else?"

Luna smiled "No...I've only ever loved one girl..."

Ginny whipped around so fast she nearly fell. In silence of the starry night, she might have dreamed Luna's words. She wasn't sure she'd ever heard her.

Still the two girls stood under the stars, each in their own thoughts. Neither sure, what was happening but unable to stop.

_**Lorem ipsum dolor**_

_**Read and please review**_


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Aw, well here's the corrected fourth part of Animae Gemina, I hope y'all love and enjoy reading it. To twilightgpher, thanks for the wonderful review, you totally helped make my week. Its been really stressful and my dog ran away, we got her back but it was the worst three hours. Seriously I was so happy to see i've gotten five reviews already. 5 reviews to the three chapters already posted. This chapter introduces the problem, every good story needs an issue to work though. I was originally thinking of combining both this chapter and the 3rd. I didn't though given that chapter 3 was already 9 pages on its own...I promise that the future chapters will be longer. Once more to Kitty thank you dear and of course none of these characters belong to me. To everyone who has already reviewed and those who I hope will soon. I give you chapter four...**

_**Chapter 4 Confessions**_

"Oh", breathed Luna "She's beautiful". She held Star carefully in her palms. Ginny smiled warmly and Hermione noticed, her eyes full of love.

Hermione turned to look at Harry wondering not for the first time tonight if he was even able to tell. That his girlfriend was falling in love with her best friend. He didn't seem to have noticed she had disappeared for a long time, after Luna had wandered outside. Probably to commune with some sort of moon fairy. Chiding herself for thinking ill of Luna, she saw Harry too starring at Ginny with so much adoration reflected there it was almost painful.

"She's really special see" Ginny was saying "because her coat looks like the night sky. She's bred to also glow in the dark."

"Look Hermione" Ron said, breaking her focus on the girls. "I got you something special too."

Ginny sighed with relief to see Mione's attention diverted away from her and Luna. Since they'd come back inside she'd felt a change. They'd stood under the stars lost for words and when Mrs. Weasley had called. Only then had they rejoined the party.

Luna stroked Star's coat, a starry night sky happily while George explained to her how he'd gotten so lucky and developed this particular Pygmy Puff.

As Ginny watched, she felt the cushions of the sofa sink, as did her heart. When she saw it was Harry. Suddenly she felt as though a spotlight was shown on her. As she saw how much he loved her by the way he took her hand. A nervous laugh escaped her as he grinned.

"Ginny"

"Mmmm"

"I know this is only our first official Christmas, but I hope for many more..."

Ginny felt her heart racing, and her cheeks turning red, she told herself _smile_. Confused as she was about Luna, she knew she adored Harry. If she didn't smile, she'd hurt him.

Ron, who'd given Hermione a beautiful necklace that shimmered scarlet in the firelight. Nudged her, George had stopped talking, Mrs. Weasley froze midway into the kitchen. The room hung with anticipation. Angelina smiled where she'd been standing next to Fleur, Bill and Charlie newly arrived back from Romania. Xenophilous and Mr. Weasley who had been animatedly talking also had stopped.

Luna's expression betrayed no hurt, even as she saw Harry standing and kneeling. She just continued to stroke her Pygmy Puff.

Now the only sound, was from the radio "I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me."

"Ginny, Ginevra Weasley, you were once only Ron's little sister but somewhere you became more to me."

Ginny couldn't find her voice, now as nine pairs of eyes stared, but it was only Luna's she wanted to see. Not surprisingly hers were absent.

"I know were still young. I know you're still in school and I am still working toward becoming an Auror. But you know I love you with my entire heart. You're the reason I kept going last year. My belief in you, in us. Ginny...will you marry me?"

"If only in my dreams" the radio continued.

Ginny knew this was how it had to be. When you grew up you married a boy and lived happily for the most part and had children. If you were a girl you didn't end up with a girl. Biting her lip and asking a silent forgiveness. Feeling her own heart deflate. She looked into Harry's eyes. So sincere and happy, she looked at her family and friends. At Ron, her brother he was smiling. Her mother and father mirroring his joy. Hermione didn't look her directly in the eyes. Luna was...where was Luna? Looking to her place, she was gone. One tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes Harry I'll marry you." she whispered, as he gathered her into arms and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Luna looked through the window it had begun to snow. As cold as it was she only felt the despair of her own heart. Even outside she could still hear the music and laughter, the congratulations spilling out into the silent night.<p>

Luna felt tears threading down her face, but she didn't brush them away. Looking up at the moon, she knew all too soon she'd be free. She'd run through the forest, over the hills and her voice would ring haunting and sad. Calling a lost love, across the night out of time she'd wish to fly away.

Star shivered and Luna felt shame, as she'd rushed out so quickly she'd taken her new baby out into the cold. Still she did have a pocket and she slipped the puff into it. She felt it making itself comfortable, rolling around.

Looking again through the window, the Weasley had gathered around their daughter and Harry. In the firelight, Luna could see Hermione holding Ron's hand. Harry talking to Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley snuggling Ginny. So much happiness and Luna supposed perhaps this was how it was meant to be. Perhaps, history was just that, history.

So lost in thought she nearly didn't feel a hand on her shoulder turning her.

"Luna are you ok?" Hermione said quietly reaching for her hand.

Luna didn't show surprise, Hermione noticed. She just smiled wistfully.

"Oh hi Mione." she said sadly.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"You ok?

"Mhm"

"You don't have to lie...I know...I mean I think I know why you're outside."

"Oh" Luna nodded "Have you come to see the stars too Mione?"

"No...Luna it's ok to..." sighing she made to leave.

"Mione, it's so cold"

"Then come in Luna."

"I can't, it's..."

"I wondered for a while, if ...if...you loved Ginny?"

"Have you...why?" Luna asked frowning.

Hermione blanched she couldn't admit Ginny's dreams, they were told in confidence and now anyway she'd accepted Harry. Still she'd seen through her pretend happiness, Ginny was still running scared.

"I..I ...I" Hermione faltered.

"It's ok Mione, I do love her...for years, since the day my father introduced us. We were just children."

"Oh...my Luna...I am so.."

"It's ok...Mione, it's a lovely night...it's Christmas Eve, there shouldn't be tears on Christmas. Ginny will be a beautiful bride."

"But Luna..."

Luna shook her head, feeling her hair blowing against her cheeks with the snow. She had to get Hermione to understand. It was ok, pain was just as much a part of life as joy.

"I just want Ginny to be happy" she said, hearing sadness in her voice she couldn't hide. "This must be what she wants. I'd never push my feelings on her, she'll never know how much I love her. She's only my best friend."

Hermione made to say something but Luna had begun to drift away.

"Oh Mione, can you tell my father I'll see him at home? I want to walk a little, a night like this is perfect for Snow Fairies. I've never seen one so I'll take my chances tonight."

Walking away through the swirling snow she left Hermione, completely confused. She'd never realized how brave Luna was. So selfless and strong. She wiped a tear away, and turned to return to the party. She didn't notice someone else, standing apart from the door, who ducked quickly inside.

Ginny couldn't believe what she'd heard.

_**Lorem ipsum dolor**_

_**Read and please review**_


	5. Chapter 5: Words She Words Never Say

**Hi, everyone, oh my gosh here finally is the newest chapter of Animae Gemina. I'm so sorry I've been, so terrible with updates. It's been an entire year since I've written anything here. For a few months now I've been contemplating getting back to the fan fiction universe. I recently spoke to the wonderful Pretty-Little-Liar2428 about her first novel for Pretty Little Liars. She encouraged me to get back to Luna and Ginny. A big thanks to Belladaire and Tigerlily86twilightgopher as well. You've both given me excellent reviews. Its always inspiring to know the readers enjoy your work. Since it's been so long since we've heard of Luna and Ginny. This chapter reviews a little, the previous two chapters. It takes place on Christmas Eve and is part of an arc that spans into Christmas day. I've already got Chapter 6 written. Check back soon. Thank you again to my beta Katherine. To JK because your awesome and your creativity has all given us so much fun. To the new people who will read my story :) enjoy my little monsters hehee. **

_**Chapter 5: Words She'd Never Say**_

The sky was full of stars, twinkling millions of miles from Luna, though covered from view by clouds. Just as her own heart's desire was hidden.

All around, Luna, the snow was falling in drifts touching her hot cheeks and lips. A last embarrassed blush of all that had just occurred. Hardly noticing the snow or the cold she glided through the trees. Her perfect dress, crusted in ice. Her shoes improper for a night trek in knee deep snow on the moors. Yet still she continued her dress sparkling from its own light, leading the way. Appearing to glow for all the world like a ghost if a startled muggle happened by. Though, the night was frigid so she didn't expect to.

Star, purred happily and musically to herself from Luna's only pocket. She could feel the puff snuggling in her dress. Knowing all she'd have to do was open her pocket to see it glowing like her perfect night sky. Another tear trickled down, she felt incredibly cold.

Soon, she left the trees far behind. Climbing in swirling snow, each flake teasingly kissing her. Through the snow she was sure she could hear a girl's voice lilting and echoing back to her.

_"I've been remembering us as children a lot. My happiest memory is you."_ Luna sighed, thinking of Ginny.

She knew if she turned she'd see the burrow. It would be far down in the valley, now. She knew only one glimpse, before it was lost to sight once she crested the hill. She shouldn't, she knew that, but her answer clearly was to look.

Below the rolling hill stretched to the forest and within its depths. She saw the glowing lights of Ginny's house, by heart. She imagined she heard music, drifting over the hills. It was peaceful and Luna stood there still. A dreamy look overtaking her sad eyes. Had it only been a few hours ago, since she'd been standing with Ginny?

Again she was sure she heard her voice _"I don't know what any of this means. I feel like I am too old to find out." _

Her own voice seemed to tinkle back to her mockingly _"you're never too old to follow your heart."_

Under a night sky, peppered in stars they'd held hands. There was the slightest hint, Luna even thought. That maybe Ginny loved her too. Impossible now, she'd agreed to marry Harry. Still as is so often true of daydreamers, the images of Ginny couldn't leave her heart. Ginny's precious green eyes, her beautiful red hair and her pouting lips, always smiling. The sound of her laughter or the blushing of her cheeks. The way, she loved so completely and gracefully, though she'd deny it walked. Luna knew she was captivated by everything.

Of course, Ginny didn't know and she'd never realize, how Luna felt. To Luna words unspoken, where the loudest of all.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley, sat woodenly on the sofa Luna's words replaying over and over. It was painfully clear how full of desire for her best friend, she was now. A love she'd been so sure was wrong. One that couldn't be, wait no shouldn't be?<p>

She angrily sighed, she was so confused and had been for months. _Unbelievable _she muttered.

How could she possibly love two people? How could she love and have desire for a girl who was breathtaking. Verses a solid feeling of companionship with Harry of devotion and trust.

"._.I've only ever loved one girl_..." Luna's haunting words came back to her again.

Threatening to cause Ginny to cry, which she knew she couldn't now. Not in front of her entire family or Harry. _Oh God Harry_, her heart was breaking and she couldn't even go to her best friend to tell her.

"_I just want Ginny to be happy. This must be what she wants. I'd never push my feelings on her, she'll never know..." _ Luna had said.

_But I'm not happy her heart mournfully cried. I'm not happy because I love you Luna. _

_"She's only my best friend." _Hearing what she thought must have been Luna trying not to cry as she'd poured out her heart to Hermione shattered Ginny.

* * *

><p>Luna tapped the doorknob twice and their door swung open. Waving her wand she relit the lights and after that was done. She stood still, thinking. She'd some how collected herself enough to continue home. Then she shook out her dress, pensively as she retrieved Star from her pocket. The puff was delighted and crawled up her arm to her shoulder. It chirped like a baby owl. Absently, Luna stroked it as she went about her evening, leaving lighting the Christmas tree to last. It was the biggest one they'd ever had.<p>

Touching its bows, tentatively the puff hopped up onto the tree and jumped around on the bows happily. Luna lit the lights with another wave of her wand. Watching her new friend, she couldn't help smiling as it came to rest on the top. It looked down glowing at her and burbled loudly.

"Ooh...you must be hungry" Luna said dreamily. She opened her arms to the puff and it jumped trustingly into them. It bounced up and down until it settled.

Luna went into the kitchen and offered the puff some snoogle berry seeds. Which she all too greedily munched on noisily.

Back in the drawing room, Luna sat near the tree and watched the fire. Her father would be home soon. She saw the snow swirling beyond the window from the outside light. She sighed, wishing Ginny was there. Secretly she'd hoped she'd be able to invite Ginny over after her party to see their tree. She couldn't believe it was still Christmas Eve.

Looking over the arch into the other room she saw mistletoe. She looked but as hard as she did couldn't see any nargles. Sighing again she watched Star eat as Christmas music lightly played, from upstairs. She must have forgotten to turn it off she thought.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh Ginny!" Harry cried as he made to rush to his girlfriend, but Ron stopped him.<p>

"Hold on mate" he said pointing "see Hermione got there first, girls shesh."

Ginny suddenly burst into tears across the room. She'd been sitting and waiting, for Harry to return with eggnog.

Moments before he'd proposed to her and she'd been startled and blushed deep red. He'd proclaimed his love and held her hand. She'd accepted, and of course he knew she would. Well no; that wasn't literally true.

Ginny had been acting strangely for a few days, not wanting to be alone with him. Not letting him hold her or kiss her. She seemed rushed and uneasy. She'd been disappearing to her room and locking the door. Ron had said she was just being secretive because of Christmas. Even so he'd looked a little bemused.

Then everything had changed, she'd awoken today Christmas Eve excited and happy. She'd been bubbly and even flirty. She'd simply glowed and when she'd come downstairs for the party he'd been stunned. He'd wanted to run to her but at that moment Luna arrived. Ginny had made a dash for Luna and the girls started talking and giggling con-spiritedly. He actually had lost sight of her for awhile. Hermione had cornered him and then Ron had approached and it had been almost like old times.

Eventually, though Mrs. Weasley had called and she rushed back inside. Her cheeks were red and bright. She looked happy and healthy, catching his eye she smiled. Then looked away and blushed. Luna had been right behind her a dreamy look on her face and the girls had gone to sit on the couch together.

It was then that he approached her, seeing she had a snow globe in her hands. He'd gotten down on one knee and smiled nervously. Her beautiful mouth had opened and her eyes were shimmering and surprised. When she'd said yes she'd made him the happiest he'd ever been.

Then he'd gone to get her a drink, she'd been admiring the eggnog. Out of the corner he saw her rush outside after Hermione.

Tonight had to be the most wonderful night, he'd given Ginny a gorgeous ring. A promise of a future, but why would she cry?

Harry tried to approach Ginny again, with Ron closely behind only to be waved away from Hermione. As Mrs. Weasley smothered her daughter in a cobra like embrace.

"I'll never understand girls" Ron said, breaking Harry's thoughts. "I mean Harry, think about it they're just batty."

"Batty...?" An outraged Hermione said appearing at their side.

"Uh-Oh, Hermione" Ron squeaked "I..I..."

"Don't Hermione me, Ronald" Ron looked helplessly at Harry, who now had to smile.

His two best friends were as different as night and day. Yet somehow they'd realized they'd loved each other. Just as he did with Ginny.

Watching thoughtfully, Mrs. Weasley was talking softly with her daughter. Nodding and smiling comfortingly Harry imagined.

For so long she'd just been Ron's baby sister. Then something had changed. He thought it was akin to his glasses being flogged and then magically cleaned. He'd fallen for the most beautiful girl, both inside and out. He'd gained and then re-gained her trust. She was so perfect and soon they'd be married. Soon he'd be the envy of every other guy in the world. He smiled.

_Yet again though? Why would she cry? _He thought.

When he looked back, Ginny was gone and Mrs. Weasley was making her way over to him. She didn't seem concerned, just flustered and happy.

"Harry dear" she explained "Ginny's just feeling a little overwhelmed, you gave her a big wonderful surprise tonight. Just give her a moment, love. I sent her up to her room to lay down for a few minutes. She says she'll be back down in no time."

Harry nodded "I was worried."

"No need dear."

"Still..."

"I know, and I'm so happy that you're both together. You've always been like another son."

Now Mrs. Weasley started getting choked up, Harry patted her back comfortingly.

From across the room Ron looked his way, raising his eyebrows knowingly. As though to say_ see girls are batty. _

"Batty"

"Sorry what Harry" Mrs. Weasley asked through her tears.

"Oh nothing Mrs. Weasley." Harry said " I just said you're like another mother to me too."

Mrs. Weasley only cried harder hearing this "Oh dear." she cooed.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hermione sneaking up the stairs. Something was definitely up was his lingering thought.

* * *

><p>Ginny scribbled a note on piece of paper <em>"Luna please come back." <em>She knew she was being selfish, but she needed her best friend. Thinking twice she added a few more words to the note. Securely she tied it to her new owl.

Softly she whispered "Take this to Luna, please. " She opened the window and the owl sailed out, into falling snow. From her open window she heard her mum's Christmas music, instead of it making her smile. It only broke her heart.

Hermione stood in the doorway, uncomfortably, wanting to enter but afraid to disturb her friend.

Ginny turned then and noticed Hermione and started back. "Oh gosh Mione."

"Sorry I just..."

"No it's ok..." Ginny said evenly.

"I just I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine" Ginny snapped, _why are you being so mean she's your friend? _

Hermione made to leave, but Ginny couldn't stop her tears. "Oh Mione, I...I...my heart."

"Oh Ginny" Hermione said her own voice breaking. It was all she could say, why say it would be all right. She knew it wouldn't. Either way, someone's heart was going to be damaged. Somewhere out there a brave Luna was the first casualty, now Ginny. When Harry realized the truth he'd been broken.

Ginny wept into Hermione's shoulder, sick with the knowledge she was hurting the love of her life.

* * *

><p>A knocking awoke Luna from a fretful sleep. The clock by her bed said it was nearly 1 am. A cup of tea, sat beside her bed, steam rising. <em>Daddy, <em>Luna thought.

Star snored in her bed, which had once been Luna's favorite hat. Again the knocking sound shook her. Star's light coming from the depths of her hat, was the only light in her room. So she retrieved her wand and waved it. Light trailed from the tip and lit her room.

At the window, a little owl knocked. Luna rushed to the window to let it in. It hopped in with a gust of wind and snow. Obediently sticking out its leg to her. Taking the paper she read it heart racing.

"_Luna please come back. I'm so sorry - oh and this is my new owl her name is Chi." _

"Chi?" Luna said, as the owl clacked her beak exceedingly. "Well hello, then it's nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing me this note and in such terrible weather too. You must be tired and hungry. I'll feed you if you'd like? Do you eat snoogle berries?"

Chi opened and closed her wings, proudly. She really was beautiful, black and white. She turned this way and that so that Luna would admire her. She hopped toward Luna's hat and cocked her head looking at Star. Both creatures were unfazed and Luna smiled seeing that Chi knew not to hurt Star.

After snoogle berries had been shared all around. Luna wondered if she should write Ginny back. She thought it wasn't a good idea, her heart was hurting so much. But still she knew she wouldn't ignore her best friend.

Taking a piece of paper she wrote "Merry Christmas Ginny, see you at Hogwarts. Watch out for nargles." At the bottom she added two more words. Opening the window she watched Chi fly away. Sighing Luna went back to her dreams, which were so much more then reality.

_**Lorem ipsum dolor**_

_**Read and please review**_


End file.
